Amazing Jake
Amazing Jake ' is an American teen sitcom created by Dan Schneider. 'Plot The series takes place in the future where 13-year-old Jake Frost and his friends are hired by the F.B.I. (Federal Bureau of Investigations) as they board a galleon and travels back into the past where spend their summer vacation exploring the 21st century. Production Info. *'Directed by': Dan Schneider *'Distributed by': Cartoon Network *'Release Date(s)': 2008 *'Running Time': 25 minutes, 62 minutes for the finale *'Country': United States *'Language': English *'Genre': Teen sitcom, children's television show 'Characters' Main Characters *Jake Frost; The main protagonists of the series. As a son of the millionaires, Jake is decipted as nice, loyal, polite, caring and a responsible teenager. He dose not like working with partners, but he does love his friends so much as he cares about his assignment. *Ben Tennyson; The best friend of Jake. Jake babysits him through out the series because Ben appears to be 10-years-old. As best friends, Jake chosed him to be his personal officer. *Scat; A compsognathus scardy cat friend of Jake who has a humongous appetite for fruit that gets him into trouble. Jake chosed him to be the ship's cook. *Misty; The stubbron tomboy friend of Jake. She was the Cerulean Gym Leader, until her sisters took the responsibility back from her. She goes to a middle school with Jake and Ben where they became friends in the eighth grade. Her new outfit resembles to Super Sailor Moon's outfit, ballet slippers-like shoes and bows on her head. *Shyler; An edaphosaurus friend of Jake. He speaks in a child's voice pronouncing the word 'w' instead of the word 'r'. He looks up to Jake for a big brother figure, Misty as a big sister and Rex. *Mike; The rival of Jake who always makes him jealous. *May; The 10-year-old coordinator from Hoenn. *Aximily-Esgarrouth-Isthill; An andalite who becomes stranded on Earth. Recurring Characters *Diana Frost; The mother of Jake Frost. *Rex; Jake's uncle who is in the F.B.I. *Warren; The F.B.I. specialist. *Detective Lewis; The comedian detective. *Detective Jet; A police detective from Hong Kong. *Ambassador Lo; The Hong Kong ambassador. *Kat Lo; The daughter of the ambassador. Villains Team X&Q (2 - 20) *Cassie; The leader of the trio. *Rooster; The not accomplished, but more specific member of the trio. *Bernstein; A talking puppet cat with the brains. Items *List of Cards: Jake and his friends takes out their cards and puts them inside of their badges thereby transforming into anything that they can find. **'Dinosaurs': Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Pteranodon, Mammoth, & Smilodon. **'Sailor Scouts': Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, & Sailor Venus. **'Soldiers' **'Knights' **'Robots' **'Cryptozoology': Bigfoot, Mothman, Exmoore Beast, Maltese Tiger, & Dogman. **'Football Players' **'Police Officers' **'Animals': Lion, Falcon, Shark, Tiger, & Bull. **'Ninjas': Red, Blue, Green Purple, & Yellow. **'Primitive Animals': Giganopethicus Kong, Andrewsarchus, Megaloceros, Archeaopteryx, & Glyptodon. **'S.W.A.T.' **'Greek Mythology': Dragon, Minotaur, Mermaid, Medusa, & Garuda. **'Egyptians' **'Dancers' **'Race Car Drivers' **'Samurais' **'Insects': Moth, Cockroach, Beetle, Queen Bee, & Dragonfly. **'Pirates' 'Episodes' #TBA 'Notes' *This sitcom resembles to Rush Hour (1998 film), Pokemon Indigo League, Drake & Josh, Dink the Little Dinosaur & Animorphs. *This is the first teen sitcom to have a dark, realistic and gritty tone, but nobody dies on the show since it is targeted towards the younger audience. Category:Amazing Jake